Deadly Temptations
by charmed-greek
Summary: The one thing that killed him, brought him back. To kill again. And again. Until one of his victims, is a Charmed One. How can something so tempting, so beautiful, be deadly? aryt ma first attempt at horror so be nice! CHAPTER FOUR UP! sorri for the laten
1. Deadly Temptations

A/N: okay i kno i havent finished writing ma other stories, but i just had a huge craving to right a horror. hopefully it is scary enuf for u pplz.

_He held a perfectly red rose in his hands, twisting it round in his fingers. Blood trickled to the ground. His murmurs echoed through the cold fortress as his smile faded into the darkness..._

A scream filled the big victorian house, and awoke all the occupants. Except one. For she was the one screaming. Leo and Piper ran from their room as Phoebe and Cole ran from theirs. Lastly, Prue and Andy ran up the stairs, from the kitchen. The elder six, all burst into the youngest' room, to find blood. Small cuts were visible on the palms of her hands, as they covered her face. Tears mixed with her blood, and her pillow slowly turned a deadly shade of red.

"Oh my...Leo heal her!" Phoebe said gesturing towards Paige, and ran over to her only younger sister. Her other sisters followed.

Leo laid his hands over her palms, and the cuts soon faded into nothing, but small scars were embedded on her skin. Paige didn't wake up.

"Leo, why does she have scars?" Cole asked stepping beside Phoebe as she brushed the hair out of her sisters face. Paige was his sister too. As were Prue and Piper, and Leo was his brother. They all worked out their differences, and they were one big family. They would die for each other, if that's what it takes.

"I don't know, that's never happened before." Leo said confused.

Prue noticed that Paige started shivering, so she placed the back of her hand on her sisters forehead.

"Guys? She's burning up, fast." Prue said, taking her hand away.

Leo once again raised his hands, except over her heart this time.

Nothing changed.

Sweat began to slide down Paige's cheeks, and she started to breathe heavily. Her face grew pale.

"Leo go ask the Elders what they know." Piper ordered.

Leo was gone before she finished her sentence.

"Cole go get a bucket of freezing cold water and a cloth." Phoebe said to her fiance.

He ran out of the room.

As his footsteps faded down the hall, Paige shot up. Her hair was matted to her face, from the sweat.

"Paige! Honey, are you okay?" Prue asked, touching her sisters cheek, as she felt the bed sink a little lower on her right. She turned to see Phoebe sitting next to her.

Paige didn't answer. She stared straight at the wall at the back of her room.

"Paige?" Piper called, moving to sit on the other side of Paige's bed.

Paige jumped out of the bed so quickly, Prue and Phoebe almost fell off.

"Paige?" Cole asked, wandering into the room. He placed the bucket of water and cloth he held in his hands on Paige's bedside table.

Paige walked to the wall and fell to her knees. She grabbed something hidden in the shadows. She looked at it fearfully.

"Paige what is that?" Prue asked worriedly.

Paige held it up against the window, where the moonlight shone brightly through. The oldest sisters saw the one thing that their youngest sister feared.

In her hands, she held, a rose.

A/N: hey! okay i think that was going okay for horror in the beginning, but then it turned weird. but hopefully there would be more horror next chapter.


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Alyssa Halliwell, thank you so much for being my first reviewer. well my onli reviewer, but ur more special coz u the very first for dis story. thanx, and your gonna find out what is wrong with Paige in this chapter. hope you like it!

"Out of all the confusing things going on, the rose tops them all." Phoebe said, staring at the rose, sitting on the kitchen counter. It seemed to be waiting. Wanting. Longing. To kill.

"Nah, to me, the cuts were the strangest. And the scars." Prue said.

They heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Piper walked into the kitchen.

"How is she?" Prue asked.

"Well, from the last time you saw her, she's made progress. After you guys came down here, she fell asleep. Then about half an hour later, she woke up. Only for about a minute though. She kept on saying, she couldn't help it, and she's sorry. I think she did something. But I have no idea what." Piper sighed, and sat next to Phoebe.

"Well, all I know is that it has something to do with the rose." Phoebe said, picking it up. As soon as the rose touched her fingertips, she was sucked into a premonition.

_Paige dropped the beautiful red flower. Blood flowed from her hands. She was running as fast as she could. Her surroundings where just a bunch of green blurs, until she slowed at a dead end. She turned to her right. All she saw was a huge rose bush, growing way above her head. She turned behind her. The same thing. In every direction, all there was, was a rose bush. Paige began to sob, taking huge chunks of breath whenever she could. She felt something warm fall on her arms. It was blood. Paige looked to the sky, hoping to find a clue to where the blood came from. But she couldn't. Paige burst into more tears until she realized, the more she cried, the more blood fell. She brought her hands up to her eyes, and then looked at them. They were covered in blood. Paige screamed. She covered her face with her hands, and tried to stop crying. Then, he came. Out of no where. He was wearing a black suit, and a blood red top hat. He smiled at her. He started to move closer to her, but it didn't look like he was taking steps. Just as he lifted each foot up, he was gone for less than half a second, and then reappeared a step and a half closer to her. He laughed evilly. His piercing red eyes, started intently into hers. And suddenly, all that was left in his place, was a rose. _

Phoebe gasped for breath, as she came to reality.

"Oh my god." she cried. Piper tried to put an arm around her for comfort, but Phoebe flinched away.

"It's okay Phoebe, it's us." Prue told her second youngest sister, as she brushed away a strand of hair that had fallen out of it's place.

Phoebe gulped, and calmed herself down. "I saw what happened."

Phoebe explained in detail, what she saw. Her sisters looked horrified.

"I think that's what happened in Paige's dream world." Prue said, as Piper and Phoebe followed her up the stairs to Paige's room.

Piper opened her mouth to say something, but Paige's scream filled her ears.

They rushed to their baby sister, to find her thrashing around in her sleep.

They grabbed onto her arms to try and prevent her from hurting herself, but as soon as they touched her, they felt like a huge gust of wind blew past them so fast, that they couldn't move or do anything about it. When everything slowed down, the four sisters found themselves in a maze.

Surrounded by rose bushes.


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: aww, four reviews! thanx to the two most important pplz that are reviewing, Succubus-69 and Alyssa Halliwell. dis chapterz for youse both.

"No, no, no, not again!" Paige cried, and shook her sisters off her arms.

"Paige! Paige you have to tell us where we are." Prue said to her sister.

"No, no, I'm sorry." Paige sobbed, and ran.

"Paige!" Piper started chasing her, and followed Paige around the corner. But as soon as Piper got round the corner, Paige was no where to be seen. _'No way, she isn't in any condition to run that fast. She can't even run that fast normally.'_ Piper thought to herself. She turned back the way she came, to her other sisters, after checking the only ways Paige could have gone.

But when Piper went to the spot where she last saw her sisters, they were gone.

In their place, there was a rose.

"How could they have just disappeared like that Prue? They were right there!" Phoebe said to her sister, not letting go of her arm.

"I don't know Phoebe. But we are gonna find them, if it takes forever." Prue said, gripping Phoebes hand tighter.

Phoebe nodded. "Just don't let go of my hand, Prue."

"I know." Prue said.

"Let's try calling Leo." Phoebe suggested.

Prue shrugged. "Leo!" They shouted in unison.

Nothing.

"Leo!"

Not even a sparkle, or a jingle.

"As usual, I'll be the first to say we're screwed." Phoebe commented.

Prue shook her head. They walked silently, their arms hooked onto one another.

"Prue!? Phoebe!? Paige!?" Piper sighed. Tears came to her eyes.

She looked to the grey sky. "Where are they?! Please, let me find them..." Piper cried.

"Leo!" She called for about the hundredth time in the past five minutes.

She fell to her knees, and leaned against the rose bush. As her back hit it, a branch fell out of it's place, but was still attached to the whole prisoning maze. Something red caught her eye. It was a rose. A perfectly shaped rose. It's blood red color was hypnotic. Piper kept staring at it. She smiled. It was beautiful. So beautiful, it was deadly. _'What's the harm?'_ Piper asked herself. She reached for the flower, and plucked it from its branch.

Thunder echoed from above her, but she ignore it. She was in a trance by the rose.

Soon it started raining. Or so she thought. She felt something drop onto her knee. It was blood. Her hands had numerous cuts. She saw blood drip from a thorn on the rose. Her blood. She started to blink furiously as her eyes started to sting. Piper used her hands to wipe her eyes, but when she looked at them, they were covered in blood. Then she saw him.

A terrified scream echoed through the maze, and then, a deadly silence filled the air.


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: okz pplz, i am so so so so so sorri, that i havent been updating for ne of ma stories, but i havent been on da net for ages. so this chapter is for youse!

"Prue! You heard that right?" Phoebe whispered.

Prue nodded, scared.

Phoebe blinked back a tear. "That sounded like Piper, didn't it?"

Prue just nodded again. She was really scared.

They walked the corner in silence, and heard sobbing.

They looked around. That was the fist sign of someone else, since they lost Piper and Paige.

"Hello?" Prue asked, her voice shaking.

Then, she first noticed the man crouched against a rose bush. "Excuse me? Who are you?" Prue heard Phoebe ask.

Prue walked over to the man, absently dropping Phoebe's hand. She crouched next to the man. His head came up, and Prue realized her mistake. He was smiling. She got up and felt behind her for Phoebe. But all she was grabbing, was air.

She turned around as quickly as she could, and Phoebe was gone. She then turned back to the man, but all she saw was a rose.

Tears started streaming down her face, as she felt something she hadn't felt since her mother died. It was a sense of loneliness, fear, depression, and emptiness.

She dropped to the ground, and cried.

Phoebe heard a crunch behind her, as Prue let go of her hand. She turned around but no one was there. She turned back in the direction of Prue and the mystery man, but both of them were gone.

Paige was running. She couldn't stop. She had to get away from them. Her sisters. They might get hurt if they were seen with her. But what she didn't know, was that it was too late.

Paige stopped. She caught her breath, as tears streamed down her cheeks. She jumped as she heard a bone chilling scream.


End file.
